


Cake's the Word

by riot3672



Series: Maxicest Week [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Cake, Childhood, Childhood Innocence, Childhood Memories, Day 5, Elementary School, F/M, Food Fight, Implied/Referenced Incest, Maxicest Week, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Twincest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxicest Week, Day 5: Childhood</p><p>When 8-year-old Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are paired off to marry each other during a second-grade lunch, they're ecstatic to tell their parents about the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake's the Word

Pietro may be the older one, but Wanda knew she was the smarter one. Sometimes, it was all she had when her blockhead brother would go around bragging about being 12 minutes older. It wasn't Wanda's fault Pietro had cheated and pushed her out of the way to get out of their mom's belly. It didn't make her younger, not enough to be called "little."

The two of them sat within a glance in their second grade classroom. They'd been sitting next to each other at the beginning of the day, but apparently Ms. Pavlov's idea that Wanda could help keep Pietro on track was a bad idea. Wanda didn't mind. He'd been writing her notes trying to convince her that if Wanda failed second grade Mama and Papa would make her replace the old lawn gnome in front of their apartment because that was what families did to the youngest children. Wanda knew everything Pietro said was stupid, but that one had upset Wanda enough to throw the paper back at him. She thought she'd get in trouble, but Ms. Pavlov said that Pietro was being a bad influence on Wanda and made him move.

It was oddly nice.

Resting her hand on her face, Wanda listened to Ms. Pavlov talk. They were learning history, about some really old Sokovian leader who gave up his throne in order to marry a girl from a poor part of the country.

"Why would he do that?" Alexi, one of the boys Pietro sometimes hung out with, asked. "Everyone in the country would've hated him for giving up on them. It was his responsibility to rule them."

Ms. Pavlov shrugged. "Why do you think he might have done it, Alexi?"

"I guess if the girl was really great. But I don't think some stupid girl is worth giving up a kingdom."

Ms. Pavlov opened it up to the rest of the class. "What do you all think? Do you think you could ever love someone enough to choose marrying them instead of ruling a kingdom?"

Wanda raised her hand among a few others. She could. It was bad of the king to abandon his people to his evil little brother, but she loved her parents and Pietro enough to give up a big castle for them. She glanced over, and to her surprise, Pietro had his hand raised too. She wished she could throw him a note that said, "You'd never give up the castle for a silly girl."

"But this happened a long time ago," Nadya, the girl next to Wanda, said. "I bet it wouldn't happen now."

Ms. Pavlov smiled. "You don't think this happens now? How many of your parents are from different places, different religions, different amounts of money?"

A few kids' hands shot up, but Wanda wasn't sure. Mama and Papa weren't that different. Neither had much family, their parents had died before she and Pietro had been born, and they both worked boring jobs. Wanda glanced at Pietro, and his hand wasn't raised. Whew.

"Love can happen in all forms," Ms. Pavlov said. "If the love is great enough, people will give up everything to get married."

That seemed kind of scary to Wanda. How would she ever know if she loved a person enough to marry them? Marry them and lose a bunch of stuff? 

#

That day at lunch, most of the kids from Ms. Pavlov's class sat together at the big table to eat. 

"Who're you going to get married to, Wanda?" Nadya asked her.

Wanda stared at Nadya in disbelief. "I don't know yet! I'm only eight."

"I know," Nadya said. "My mommy's friend brings over her son all the time. He's nice to me, and we play together. Once he's older and has a job, he can propose to me."

Was that how people knew? Was it because the person was nice and played with them? All the boys Wanda knew were mean.

"Mama always says that you have to be able to look at your husband for the rest of your life," Alexi said. "Is your mom's friend's son handsome?"

Nadya looked away. "He's in an awkward time. That's what Mommy says. He has to wear big glasses and it makes him look funny."

So they had to be nice, play with her, and be handsome?

Alexi turned to Pietro. "What do you think, Pietro? Who are you going to marry?"

Pietro shrugged. "I don't know either. Mama and Papa work too much, so the only girls I play with are Wanda. Do kids at school count?"

Nadya scrunched her nose. "I'm not gonna marry you, Pietro."

Pietro frowned. "Well, I didn't want to marry you anyway." Pietro looked back to Alexi. "I don't know. If we have to move in together, it'd be nice if she wouldn't wake me up when I sleep and I knew what presents to buy her on Valentine's Day."

He had to be nice, play with her, handsome, a good person to sleep in the same room as, and know what presents to buy her. 

"Do you know what you'd buy any of the girls we know for Valentine's Day?" Alexi asked.

Pietro shrugged. "I only know what Wanda likes for our birthday and Chanukah, and that my mama likes pink and red roses on Valentine's Day."

Nadya looked back to Wanda. "Wanda, did you decide who you're going to marry yet?"

"I don't know anyone who does all the things you're talking about. The only boy I spend enough time with is Pietro."

Nadya and Alexi exchanged a look.

"You should just marry Pietro," Alexi said. "You already live in the same room, and share a birthday, and you don't have to change your last name."

Wanda exchanged a look with Pietro. She supposed that wouldn't be that bad. She already knew him, and even if Pietro was annoying sometimes, sometimes Papa annoyed Mama but they loved each other. Plus, if girls were supposed to be younger, she was younger. Papa was so handsome, so Pietro would be too.

"Okay," Pietro said. "When should we get married?"

"You should get married now, so when you're adults you're already really good at it," Nadya said.

"But we don't have any rings," Wanda said. "Or a dress."

"But the cafeteria has cake. You can just smash it in each other's faces like in the movies."

Seemed okay.

Nadya ran off, picked off two slices of vanilla cake, and put it in front of Pietro and Wanda.

"Now, go!" Nadya said.

Wanda pushed the cake into Pietro's face, not so hard but it smashed all over him. He pushed the cake out of his eyes, licked it off around his mouth, and left it in his hair as he picked up his slice. He gripped it like a ball, cake oozing between his fingers, and shoved it in her face. It hurt a little bit, but she was more surprised than hurt. 

"I don't think you did that right," Wanda said.

Pietro then proceeded to lick Wanda's face top to bottom. She squirmed, but Alexi and Nadya did nothing to stop her.

"Perfect, now you're married!" Nadya said.

"Mazel tov," Pietro said, grinning.

Wanda smiled back. Maybe being married to Pietro would be fun.

#

Now that Wanda was Pietro's wife, he had to be nicer to her. It was a rule. And, with the rule, Wanda started really liking Pietro as her husband. She couldn't wait to tell Mama and Papa. They'd be so happy! They'd only have to throw one wedding and they'd know that each kid was getting a really nice husband/wife. 

Pietro and her decided to tell them at dinner.

"Guess what?" Pietro said.

"What, my boy?" Papa asked as he carved his meat.

"Guess."

Mama played along. "Did you ace your spelling test?"

"No."

"Did you do a flip on the playground?"

"Nope."

Mama smiled. "Tell us, 'tro."

"Wanda and I got married!"

The room went silent. Papa stopped carving his meat, and Mama stopped smiling.

"Say it again?" Papa said.

"Wanda and I  _got married_. We're husband and wife now."

Mama shook her head. "Pietro, why would you want to marry your sister? Wouldn't you rather marry a girl outside of your family? That way, you could have more people to love."

"But Wanda's better than other girls. We already talked about this. She's perfect. She knows me, and we live together, and she'll be nice to me and I know it."

"Son, Wanda isn't the only girl who will do that," Papa said.

Why were they so against it? It was a great idea.

"Why can't I marry Pietro?" Wanda exclaimed. "Why do I have to find another stupid boy? He wants to get married, and he loves me."

Mama put her hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Sweetie, I know you two love each other, but you don't love each other the way your father and I love each other."

"What's so different?" Pietro asked. 

Mama and Papa exchanged a look, and Mama smiled. "Well, for one, we kiss. Do you want to kiss your sister?"

Pietro and Wanda blushed.

"I don't want to kiss any girls. That doesn't mean anything," Pietro said. "I still love Wanda the most."

"Pietro, Wanda, I'm sorry, but you two can't get married," Papa said. "You just can't."

Wanda felt tears well in her eyes. They couldn't say no. She and Pietro had already gotten married. They'd have to run away like the king.

"That's not a good reason," Pietro said. "Give us a real reason."

Mama sighed. "We're getting a little ahead of ourselves, but this is the real reason why. Deep down." Pietro and Wanda leaned forward. "When married people get married, one of the first things they do is make babies. Like what your Papa and I did before we had you two."

Pietro crossed his arms. "So? Wanda and I could make babies."

Papa cleared his throat, and Mama seemed to be blushing.

"That's the thing, sweetie," Mama said. "When two siblings make babies together, well...it doesn't work. The babies are born dead or deformed or they can never take care of themselves."

Why did Mama think her and Pietro's babies would be so broken?

"There's nothing wrong with us," Wanda said. "Why would our babies be so different?"

"It has to do with genes," Papa said. "Siblings' genes are so similar that it breaks the baby."

Wanda didn't want broken babies.

"Oh, Wanda, please don't cry," Mama said.

Wanda couldn't take it. She ran out of the room, away from her mean parents and their lies about broken babies. They'd never even known any siblings who got married. How would they know?

After settling into a facedown position on the bed, she expected the first knock to be Mama or Papa, for more talking.

Instead, it was Pietro.

He sat on the edge of her bed, arms crossed. "They won't talk more. They said I'd understand someday."

Wanda sniffled, wiped away her tears. "That's stupid."

"I know. Let's just be secret married. Once they see how good we are at being married, they'll forget all about trying to stop us."

Wanda nodded.

She just wished she knew what was so wrong.

#

All the Avengers training happened at the crack of dawn, so Wanda wasn't exactly thrilled about being woken up before ten on their rest day. Pietro, as usual. He'd opened up all the blinds, as usual.

Wanda rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Put everything back the way it was," Wanda muttered.

"No way. Do you know what day it is?"

Not their birthday, a religious holiday, or an American holiday.

Wanda dug herself under the covers. "No, I don't."

"It's our fifteenth wedding anniversary."

Ugh, really? "Pietro, we're not married, in case you forgot. Shotgun wedding or bust, remember?"

"Just come up. I have a present for you."

She knew he wouldn't leave otherwise.

She pulled up the covers. Sure enough, there was Pietro, in an outfit that was one step more formal than his usual hoodies and athletic shoes.

"Happy anniversary, Wanda Maximoff."

Wanda glanced around the room. There was no present. "We were up 'til five last night. Morning sex won't help."

"How about some caffeine instead?"

The next thing Wanda knew, Pietro had slammed a piece of cake into her face.

"Oh my God!" Wanda slurred through the disbelief.

"Here's your cake," Pietro said.

He handed her a paper plate. She could only see well enough to shove it into his face, hopefully shoving enough frosting up his vulnerable orifices.

"Me-yow," Pietro said as he wiped the frosting out of his eyes.

Wanda hexed the cake off her face and back onto the plate, and Pietro settled for cleaning with his shirt. Save one swipe on his lips.

"I won't leave until you kiss me," he said, smirking.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You're lucky chocolate's my favorite."

She kissed away his frosting.

Happy anniversary indeed. 

 


End file.
